Sol, playa, arena y ¿Fate Testarossa en bikini?
by laoloa
Summary: NanoFate / AliciaXHayate ONESHOT. Mi segundo fic d MSLN Son demasiadas cosas que no terminaría de ponerlas en tan pocas líneas. Mejor entren y lean (:


Erase una vez, un lindo día de verano.

El cielo sin ninguna nube que impidiera admirarlo.

El fresco viento, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte, para mover con sutileza los cabellos de los jóvenes.

Y pese al bello panorama, no todas las personas parecían sonreír de oreja a oreja.

– ¿serías tan amable de recordarme por qué te estoy dejando hacer esto? – cuestionó una nada contenta Nanoha , mientras paseaba su ceño fruncido de su amiga castaña hacia la pequeña tienda improvisada armada por algunas compañeras de clase.

– porque tú, al igual que todos los que estamos aquí, queremos ver a Fate-chan en ropa de baño y poder apreciar su increíble y sensua… – Hayate fue acallada por un par de manos dispuestas a lo que sea con tal de no permitirle continuar con su explicación .

Nanoha regresó su vista al lugar donde sabía que se encontraba su rubia amiga. Hayate, aún con las manos de la cobriza impidiéndole emitir cualquier sonido, escuchó más que complacida el gruñido salir de la boca de la otra al notar la gran cantidad de personas que habían tomado lugar alrededor de la tiendita. No era sorpresa que Fate acaparara, en gran medida, la atención tanto femenina como masculina.

Lo que había comenzado con un común viaje entre compañeros de aula, se había convertido en una terrible pesadilla para Nanoha, cuando a Hayate se le vino la gran idea de proponer a Fate como modelo de paños menores, recibiendo el inmediato apoyo de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, lo que no se sabía era que Yagami no hizo eso solo por diversión e inversión (sí, Hayate se encargo de cobrar en dólares a quienes querían presenciar en primera fila tremendo espectáculo) sino, con la esperanza de que cierta chica de cabello rojizo reaccione, acepte que ama a Fate e impida que sea vista por decenas de ojos pervertidos, de compañeros e incluso completos desconocidos.

– ¿sabes, Nanoha-chan? Deberías ir a salvar a tu futura esposa – porque Hayate le apostaba a todo el dinero que había ganado promocionando a Fate, que esas dos terminarían siendo un matrimonio feliz algún día.

Hayate sonreía, a sabiendas que lo que hizo fue, más bien, un acto de caridad con la pelirroja.

Nanoha no dijo nada, porque ciertamente apenas podía concentrarse en las palabras de su amiga, con el dilema que venía dándose lugar en su cabeza. Quería tirarles arena en la cara a todos, incluyendo a Hayate, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería perder la oportunidad de grabar en su memoria la imagen de Fate en tan poca ropa. "_Más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa"_ intentó convencerse. Una peligrosa imagen de ficción empezó a tomar forma en medio de su divagación mental.

– ne, Nanoha-chan está pervirtiendo a Fate-chan en sus sucias fantasías ¿no es cierto? – molestó la castaña cuando logró liberarse del agarre de su amiga.

Nanoha entró en pánico al verse descubierta, pero antes de que diera alguna respuesta o siquiera intentara darle un merecido golpe a la castaña para cerrarle la boca, se escuchó el murmullo emocionado, por decirlo menos, de Ginga Nakajima, conocida como una de las más fervientes fans (acosadoras) de Fate, quien había conseguido un lugar privilegiado, colándose y tomando ventaja de su delgadez, al lado del demonio y del mapache.

– Testarossa-san debe verse tan violable en…

Fue suficiente. Sin saberlo, Ginga había tentado a la muerte o, en términos más diplomáticos, a la ira de Nanoha Takamachi. Hayate aprovechó el imprudente comentario de la peli morada para escabullirse entre el público, y a Nanoha, ganas no le faltaban de aplicarle el famoso y temido Starlight Breaker_ a quien se atrevió a darle tal calificativo a __su__ Fate-chan, sin importarle que fuera hermana de su amiga Subaru. Sin embargo, prefirió salir, a toda velocidad, a la tiendita donde Suzuka y Alicia se encargaban de vestir, aunque en realidad hacían todo lo contrario, a la hermana de esta última._

Los ojos de la hija menor de Momoko Takamachi brillaban llenos de determinación, mientras tenía ya claro qué hacer con Fate: sacarla de allí y esconderla de toda esa gente que esperaba emocionada ver tan bien formado cuerpo. Aunque ella misma lo desee ver en ese momento.

Con la desesperación a flor de piel, Nanoha realizó su heroica entrada, encontrado a una Suzuka quien, en vez de sorprenderse, sonrió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo que la cobriza irrumpiera en cualquier instante con cara de neurótica.

– Nanoha-chan, no seas impaciente… tienes que esperar para verla al mismo tiempo que ellos – hizo un pequeño ademán señalando la gran tela, como referencia al público – no podemos darte privilegios aunque Fate-chan sea tu mejor amiga – decía, como siempre, tranquila la joven Tsukimura, doblando con cuidado la ropa de la que despojaron a la rubia hace pocos minutos, pero los suficientes para hacer enloquecer a Nanoha.

– ¿dónde está ella? – dijo, pasando por alto a Suzuka y a sus segundas intenciones.

La misteriosa joven se hizo a un lado con suma elegancia, indicándole a Nanoha, sin necesidad de palabras, que la que buscaba estaba tras esa manta roja sostenida por un par de ganchos en cada uno de los extremos superiores. Antes que juntara el valor para entrar, y apenas habiendo hecho un mínimo acercamiento, se topó de lleno con una melena rubia, y dos ojos color borgoña que le hicieron sentir como si su alma saltara lejos de su cuerpo y volviera a él en menos de un segundo.

Por suerte, vio la diferencia. No era Fate.

– Nanoha… ¿has venido a rescatar a Fate? – la sonrisa gatuna no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Alicia, mientras el de Nanoha enrojecía de sobremanera.

En un movimiento brusco, siendo vencida por la fuerte ansiedad por la que atravesaba, tiró de la tela que le impedía ver a Fate, es decir, arrancó casi por completo el, también, improvisado cambiador.

Y la vió.

Nanoha Takamachi se olvido que tenía dos pulmones y que era muy necesario llenarlos de oxígeno cada cierto tiempo, simple y llanamente dejó de respirar en el mismo instante que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los otros tan esperados y descendieron recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Fate, que giró al escuchar un ruido proveniente tras su espalda y estuvo a punto de reprimir a su gemela, se encontró con su mejor amiga y con el hilo de sangre que empezaba a caer de la nariz de esta. La rubia que no era Alicia se le acercó con la preocupación latente, pero no fue sino hasta que le colocó un poco de papel higiénico (que tenía a la mano) en la cara a la ojiazul, que Nanoha se animó a salir de su estado estático para verla tratando de frenar su propia "herida".

– ¿cómo te hiciste esto? – preguntó Fate a una consternada Nanoha.

– si supieras… – la ironía en el tono de voz de Alicia, hizo sonreír a Suzuka . Estas dos se colocaron en el umbral para apreciar la escenita yuri que se llevarían de recuerdo para molestar a la parejita cuando se animen a serlo. Tal vez Fate era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de algunas cosas tan obvias a su alrededor, como que Nanoha disfrutaba, quizás más delo que parecía, de la atención que recibía de su parte.

– Fate … – Nanoha pronunció el nombre con los labios temblándole en el proceso, una de sus manos detuvo la de Fate.

– Dime – alentó la rubia, notando que no había rastro de sangrado nasal.

Alicia y Suzuka intercambiaron miradas y entre risas apenas audibles, salieron de la tienda para resguardar desde la parte trasera que nadie les interrumpiera la privacidad a las otras dos. Aunque, como de costumbre, ya estaban en su propio mundo antes de notar su salida.

– ¿de verdad quieres que te vean así? – la miraba compungida, tratando que su pregunta no sonase a reclamo. No tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, porque no eran nada.

Fate la miró apenada.

– n-no sabía que esto me quedaba tan mal – se miró a sí misma, buscándole algún defecto a la ropa que traía encima. O a su cuerpo.

– ¿qué? ¡NO! Yo no quise decir que… – Nanoha se sentía estúpida por decir cosas tan fáciles de malinterpretar – es decir… Fate-chan, tú… solo por favor ponte esto y sal de aquí conmigo ¿sí? – pidió, roja hasta las orejas cubriéndole con una toalla de las muchas que habías regadas por doquier.

Fate se dejó hace. No podía negarse a los deseos de Nanoha.

– Está bien – accedió a la petición anterior.

Nanoha le dedicó una mirada cargada de agradecimiento y algo más fuerte que Fate no supo interpretar. Lo siguiente que hizo, fue tirar del brazo de la rubia para echar a correr de manera que no fueran vistas por la gente que rodeaba la tienda.

A excepción de las otras dos, que con una sonrisa triunfante celebraron que el plan había dado resultado.

– ¿Alicia-chan… no fue un poco cruel hacerle eso a tu hermana?

– sabía que cierta persona la salvaría, y así pasó después de todo.

* * *

Hayate arrugó la frente, mientras discutía con algunos chicos el por qué todavía no había salido Fate a lucir su exuberante anatomía (sí, a nadie le interesaba si el bikini fuera de marca reconocida o no). Algunos le empezaron a acusar de haberlos estafado. Y ella, no quería poner en riesgo el dinero que con "tanto" esfuerzo había conseguido.

– ¿se puede saber dónde diantres está Fate y por qué no está deleitando los ojos de sus admiradores? – dijo entrando de queriendo entrar de improviso a la tienda y encontrándose en la entrada a Alicia y Suzuka.

– ¿no fuiste tú la que dijiste que no interfiriéramos si Nanoha-chan decidía llevarse a Fate de aquí y tal vez terminaran aclarando sus sentimientos en algún lugar romántico de la playa?

– Oh… entonces… ¡eso quiere decir que mi poco probable plan funcionó! – las lágrimas de cocodrilo no tardaron ni un segundo más en acumularse en sus azules ojos –¡ soy una genio! – se encontró con las miradas serias de sus acompañantes e inmediatamente piso tierra– ¡ y por supuesto que ustedes también, chicas! – agregó a causa de la intimidación

– ¿y qué pasará con la gente que vino a verla? – se atrevió a cuestionar Suzuka sin mera intención de ser aguafiestas, pero creyendo necesario recordar ese pequeño detalle.

– Suzuka-chan… que manera la tuya de regresarme a la cruel realidad – murmuró Hayate más para sí misma que para las otras dos chicas.

– solo tenemos que decirles que se dio un inconveniente urgente y que cancelamos la presentación, incluso podríamos postergarla

– pero no quiero devolverles el dinero a esos idiotas – se quejó Hayate haciendo uso de su reducido tamaño para esconder su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

Suzuka abrió apenas los labios. No tan sorprendida por la escena ante sus ojos.

– ¿qué te dije sobre ponerle precio a mi hermana? – regañó Alicia sin llegar a sonar molesta.

– no fue con esa intención, Ali… yo realmente no creí que nuestro plan funcionaría, y quise sacarle provecho al evento

"_tú siempre quieres sacar provecho de todo" _fue lo que pensó Alicia. Y cuando creyó buena idea decirle eso a la castaña, se topó con la ligera sonrisa que sin restricciones, yacía en el rostro de Suzuka.

Alicia sonrió de lado mientras regresaba su mirada borgoña hacia la chica que no dejaba de apegarse a ella.

– yo podría hacerme pasar por Fate – se aventuró a decir – ya saben… somos idénticas

– eso es cierto, y si nuestra propia clase no sabe diferenciarlas, dudo que los que nunca las han visto en persona puedan hacerlo… además a ti te va mejor en público que a Fate – apoyó la idea Suzuka.

– ¡NO! – Hayate se negó rotundamente tomando distancia – ¡Al, no puedes hacer eso!

– ¿por qué no? – retó la gemela de Fate – no tuviste problemas en que mi hermana lo hiciera ¿no es así?

– sí, pero es diferente… tú no puedes salir allí… yo no quiero que te vean – hablaba sin percatarse de que la joven Tsukimura estudiaba cada uno de sus gestos, y su alteración.

– ¿por qué, Hayate? –volvió a repetir la pregunta.

Yagami se encogió de hombros, entendiendo que Alicia la había llevado a una trampa _mortal._

**Flashback**

Las hermanas Testarossa caminaban por uno de los tantos pasillos de su amplia institución educativa, luego de culminadas sus clases en el club que compartían. Como el tipo de cosas que suelen hacer las gemelas.

A esas horas de la tarde, eran apenas pocos alumnos los que permanecían rondando cerca a las intalaciones y los que se cruzaban con el par les sonreían bobamente y ellas correspondían a aquel tímido saludo, con una leve reverencia. Digna de princesas.

– ¡blondes! – Hayate apareció al cabo de varios minutos de entre los arbustos y dejó caer todo su peso sobre Fate, enroscándose en el cuello de esta – ¿qué tal la clase de cocina?

A pesar de que la pregunta fue hecha para ambas, solo Alicia respondió. Y a pesar de que Hayate seguía acurrucándose en Fate, no despegó su azul mirada del rostro de la rubia mayor.

Fate no encontraba explicación para el extraño comportamiento de la castaña durante los últimos días. Hayate no se acercaba más de lo estrictamente necesario a Alicia y por el contrario, era muy cariñosa con la hermana.

– te estaba buscando para decirte que Nanoha-chan quiere que te des una vuelta por el Midori-ya – anunció la recién llegada casi cantando la noticia – dijo que tal vez podrías ayudarle a preparar algo con tus dotes culinarios

Eso no sonaba para nada a algo dicho por Nanoha. Fate lo sabía. Pero dejó pasar una vez más, la actitud de su amiga… que aunque no parecía distinta, lo era y en gran medida.

– huh… que extraño, pudo decírmelo en persona o, en todo caso, hablarme al teléfono –Fate giró la cabeza mirando a la castaña que le devolvía el gesto genuinamente.

– bueno, ustedes tenían apuro en irse a su club, así que me encargó decírtelo – con el dedo índice se designo a ella misma – ya sabes… le gustas tanto que le da vergüenza importunarte – bajó de los hombros tensos de Fate para contemplar desde un mejor, y más visible, ángulo lo rojas que se le habían puesto las mejillas.

– ¿por qué inventaste eso? – reclamó Fate, que trataba de ocultar en sonrojo con su cabello.

Hayate amplió la sonrisa, solo inventó un poco, porque que a Nanoha le gustara la gemela de Alicia, era tan cierto como que ella tenía un jodido parecido a un mapache.

– Escuché a Yuuno-kun decir que tenía planeado pasar toda la tarde en la cafetería de los Takamachi y que aprovecharía la distracción paternal para encontrar el momento preciso en el cual declararle su amor a Nanoha … quién sabe el hurón tenga suerte estando a solas con ella y Nanoha-chan acepte quedarse a su lado por el resto de sus… – Hayate calló al ver a Fate corriendo, hacia la salida del lugar, como si una carrera de atletismo se tratase – …vidas.

Era de esperarse que Fate fuera tan lenta con sus sentimientos, pero que sí notara los que tenía cierto rubio con gafas hacia Nanoha e incluso estuviera dispuesta a evitar cualquier acercamiento entre ellos.

Hayate era un Cupido, algo lento y mentiroso; pero a fin de cuentas, un Cupido.

La rubia y la castaña, aún sin mirarse, continuaron caminado hasta doblar en una solitaria esquina.

Una vez que el área estuvo despejada (sin Fate, ni nadie que rondara en su campo visual) Hayate sacó de su chaleco oscuro una pequeña y delgada llave que se había ingeniado en conseguir y con esta abrió la puerta de uno de los salones con menor concurrencia. Yagami no pudo aguantar más lo que venía aguantando y haciendo muy poco uso de la sutileza, arrastró a su compañera al interior del aula y la estampó en la contrapuerta de este.

Alicia no dijo nada cuando Hayate volvió a introducir la llave, esta vez para cerrarla con seguro y tampoco cuando la vio tirándola sin la menor importancia de donde fuera a parar. La rubia reparó en la sonrisa socarrona de la otra y en seguida supo qué era lo que vendría a continuación.

Las manos de la menor tomaron inmediata posesión del rostro de Alicia y lo acercaron al suyo hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un desesperado beso. Testarossa tomó las muñecas de Yagami intentando frenar el intenso avance antes de que fuera tarde para su propia voluntad. Cuando logró separar sus bocas sostuvo el rostro de Hayate y pronunció su nombre con reproche.

– Detente – dijo cuando supo que las palabras serían más oportunas que los gestos si quería aclarar algunos puntos con la castaña.

– Alicia… no puedo… – una rodilla hizo presión entre las piernas de la más alta, justo en ese punto que la desarmaba y que hacía que su espalda se arqueara como si una descarga de energía eléctrica la recorriese.

Alicia dejó escapar un profundo suspiro en el oído de su mapache, cuando las manos de _este_ levantaron su diminuta falda y le apretaron el trasero de la manera más sensual posible. Hayate sonrió llena de orgullo al ver el gesto de satisfacción en su amante y el sudor que resbalaba de su frente siempre que se entregaba a su tacto.

– tan linda… –le musitó el halago provocándole un enorme sonrojo, tan usual en su hermana, pero tan poco común en ella.

El cuerpo de la rubia disfrutaba de cada caricia, cada roce, desde el más casual hasta el más intencional, cada sensación que la dueña de su afecto provocaba; sin embargo, la parte que aún funcionaba coherentemente en su cerebro le impedía sentir la paz que esperaba sentir con lo que estaban haciendo.

– quiero decírselo a la gente, Hayate – soltó por fin lo que tanto quería salir de su garganta, en medio de su lucha contra la incalculable excitación presente en ella, de pies a cabeza.

Con aquellas palabras, que lograron paralizar los movimientos que venían realizando en sus cuerpos, Alicia capturó las manos de Hayate de sus nalgas.

– ¿el qué?

– que estamos juntas – entrelazó los dedos entre los cabellos cortos de la otra – quiero que seas igual de cariñosa conmigo allá afuera, delante de nuestros amigos, delante de cualquier persona, no quiero esperar a que estemos en un lugar como este para tomarnos de las manos – delineó la clavícula de la castaña con toda la ternura que nunca creyó tener – no quiero sentir impotencia de no poder hacer algo cuando alguien te coquetea – tiró del cuerpo de la pequeña para abrazarla con fervor – que todos sepan que eres mía, Hayate Yagami

– Ali… – Hayate le acarició la espalda entendiendo por qué la chica parecía preocupada desde un primer momento. De hecho, intentó camuflar su propia preocupación para no tocar el tema – ya hablamos de esto antes, es muy pronto para decirle a los demás, lo que siento por ti… eres la primera que quiero de verdad y necesito tiempo… necesitamos tiempo para asimilar todo lo que una relación conlleva.

Alicia no parecía muy contenta de oírla decir aquello.

– Suzuka sospecha demasiado, ya sabes… sobre nosotras. Ella es muy perspicaz para los misterios – miró al techo aventurándose en proponerle o no la idea que rondaba por su mente –podemos decirle a ella.

– ¿qué ganaríamos diciéndole solo a ella? – contrarrestó Yagami

– sentiríamos nuestra relación menos clandestina, cariño –

– pero es… – dejó de hablar cuando se percató de un pequeño y agradable detalle – ¿cómo me llamaste? – preguntó sintiendo un hechizo captar su atención y vulnerabilidad.

Alicia analizó la situación y decidió tomar ventaja de esta, aplicando una de sus viejas técnicas de manipulación que usaba mayormente con Fate y que esta vez necesitaba ser realizada con un diferente cuidado si quería que el resultado estuviese a su favor.

– cariño – frotó su nariz contra el cuello de la morena haciéndole cosquillas y logrando el primer paso: bajarle la guardia – por favor, hay que decirle al menos a ella… – el tono sugerente también formaba parte de las maniobras planificadas para alcanzar el objetivo.

– Ok, le diremos a… Sakura… digo, Suzuka – corrigió el error de inmediato. Hasta Hayate podía bloquearse por completo si tenía a la rubia desabrochándose la blusa frente a ella.

– ¿lo prometes? – empleó una sonrisa torcida, del repertorio que tenía, dejando que la tela que todavía la tapaba, resbalara brindándole a su novia una excelente vista de su torso al descubierto.

– lo prometo – aseguró, obligándola a quedar tan cerca de ellas, como sus caderas se lo permitían – ¡ solo déjame sacarte esto ya!

**Fin Flashback**

Alicia la había manejado a su antojo para hacerle acceder a su idea de contarle a Suzuka acerca de la relación secreta que mantenían desde hace semanas. Y Hayate no creía que en menos de un día desde que fue seducida de la manera más inteligente, ya tendría que cumplir su promesa.

No gustaba mucho de las relaciones, pero adoraba a Alicia lo suficiente como para intentar hacer funcionar una.

Alicia alargó el brazo para darle un ligero zarandeo a Hayate y sacarla del ensimismamiento, incitándola a decir lo que quería escuchar.

– porque nosotras… – Suzuka activó su sistema auditivo percibiendo que algo trascendental saldría de la boca dubitativa de la castaña. Alicia miraba expectante también–porque ella… ella, porque Alicia sabe que no está bien exponer el cuerpo antes del matrimonio ¿verdad?

– no– bufó inconforme la rubia –ya déjalo así

Alicia sabía que si quería, podía dejar de hacer tanto lio y gritar su secreto a los cuatro vientos por su propia cuenta, pero también sabía que sería más significativo si Hayate fuera capaz de hacerlo. Aunque las probabilidades de conseguirlo fueran mínimas, Alicia consideró justo un castigo a su castaña por su desobediencia.

En cuestión de segundos, la gemela de Fate, se despojó de sus prendas hasta quedar en un atuendo muy parecido a la que tenía su hermana antes de ser rescatada (secuestrada) por una paranoica Nanoha. Alicia había ido preparada con su propio bikini, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los que lucían las modelos en televisión, pero sí mucho que arrebatarle a la mirada de Hayate.

– Alicia Testarossa Harlaown… no te atreverías – advirtió sin saber si babear como idiota o morir de celos, porque mucha gente más vería lo que sus ojos estaban viendo encantados.

– tú tampoco te atreviste, Yagami – le guiñó un ojo, disfrutando de la cara de mala perdedora de Hayate y de las cejas levantadas de Suzuka.

Y así, Alicia reemplazó a Fate sin dificultad alguna, para deleite de la gente y sufrimiento de la castaña, que ni con súplicas pudo convencerla de no hacer semejante _locura._

* * *

No era el sitio más romántico de la playa, como lo hubiera querido Hayate, pero estaban a solas y nadie más que ella apreciaba la figura de Fate, así que no podía quejarse. Eso bastaba para conservar la serenidad mental de Nanoha.

Habían pasado la última media hora caminando a orilla del silencioso mar que, de rato en rato, les humedecía la planta de los pies, incluso hasta llegar a las canillas. Habían contemplado el cielo y su cambio de colores al atardecer. Habían tarareado su canción favorita en inglés y Fate había recibido constantes golpes en su brazo por burlarse de la pronunciación, muchas veces errónea, de Nanoha.

Y a pesar de que hubo largos silencios, no fueron incómodos.

Nunca se habían sentido incomodidad cuando estaban cerca, cuando podían disfrutar del cosquilleo que inconscientemente se provocaban.

Ya con los pies agotados, se acomodaron sentándose en la arena, con las espaldas recargadas en una enorme roca que les brindaba cierta aura de intimidad. Una sonrisa se asomó en cada rostro.

Fate, valiéndose del coraje obtenido por el ambiente veraniego, se atrevió a descansar la cabeza en el hombro blanquecino de la que permanecía a su lado e imitaba tan tierno gesto. Pudo notar lo fría que estaba su piel.

– Nanoha – le llamó no creyéndose capaz de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La cobriza se incorporó para encarar a Fate. Y fue así, cuando todos los intentos que había hecho para controlar las fuertes sensaciones que la rubia le producía, se fueron al caño.

– ¿pero qué es..tas …? – Nanoha no terminó de formular su pregunta porque Fate le estaba respondiendo con acciones.

La toalla que ella misma le entregó para cubrirse, fue removida de tal manera que, sin notar el bochorno de la pelirroja, Fate ofreció compartir para brindarle calor.

Calor que ya empezaba a acumularse en las mejillas de ambas.

Y Nanoha reparó, a pesar del esfuerzo por evitarlo, en el bikini negro que cubría las partes elementales del cuerpo de Fate y que contrastaba a la perfección con su piel blanca. Entonces se preguntó, por enésima vez, cómo alguien así podría ser tan inocentemente sexy; se preguntó también, si es que Fate era consciente de lo que provocaba en tantas personas.

– ¿estás segura? – le preguntó, porque no pudo contestar a esa pregunta por su cuenta.

Fate le sonrió con la sonrisa que reservaba para la cobriza, aunque no lo supieran. Insistiéndole una vez más en cobijarla. Nanoha se acomodó en el regazo de la rubia para poder hacerse del calorcito que desprendía y que abrigaba más que la toalla que las cubría.

– realmente siento haber impedido que salgas a modelar, estas hermosa …– le miró directo a los ojos – de hecho, con cualquier ropa que lleves encima te ves bien – y seguro sin ella también, concluyó sintiendo el aumento de temperatura en su interior.

–oh no, no te preocupes por eso. De todos modos no hubiera podido hacerlo –agitando una mano quito relevancia al asunto y no dijo nada respecto al cumplido, por vergüenza.

El celular le avisó a la rubia que un nuevo mensaje le había llegado y ella lo abrió de inmediato. Era Ginga preguntando por su paradero y por qué Alicia había ocupado su lugar en la que tenía que ser su presentación. Fate no se sorprendió de que su hermana terminara modelando.

Nanoha se cruzó de piernas, después de ver casualmente la pantalla, colocando la izquierda sobre la derecha. Desvió la mirada hacia el imponente horizonte, cuando un sentimiento amargo apareció desde sus entrañas al recordar a alguien que no era de de su agrado y como esta estaba involucrada con el objeto de su afecto.

– no sabía que Nakajima-san y tú eran cercanas – si no fuera por Fate vivía tan ignorante de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga, hubiese detectado la clara dosis de molestia que abarcaba aquella oración – ella parecía emocionada de verte

Y si no fuera porque la mayor de las Nakajima era constante en declararle lo mucho que la quería, Fate tampoco lo hubiese notado.

– de hecho no sabía de su existencia hasta que vino a mi casa y le dijo a Lindy que algún día pediría mi mano – dijo la rubia recordando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

– vaya, ella es un poco bastante atrevida ¿no crees? – cuestionó ansiando saber cuál era la opinión de Fate con respecto a la actitud de Ginga. Así quizás, podría ser más directa con los acercamientos.

– huh, bueno… según madre, Nakajima-san solo está expresando sus sentimientos y eso no tiene nada de malo, pero… – las mejillas se le encendieron al recordar la charla madre e hija

– ¿pero?

– Tal vez iba más en serio de lo que parecía –

Las palabras de Fate hicieron eco en la mente y, sobretodo, en el corazón de la de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Estaría bien que comenzara a expresar sus sentimientos como lo hacía Ginga? ¿A Fate le afectaba el comportamiento de esta? ¿era posible que ante tanta insistencia, Fate correspondiera el amor de la peli morada? . Nanoha expulsó el aire contenido. ¿Está enamorada de Fate, o solo confundida?¿Por qué Alicia, aun siendo tan físicamente parecida a Fate, no causaba los mismos efectos que su hermana? ¿por qué ahora, que Fate le miraba con ese par de ojos cautivadores, podía sentir con seguridad que las mariposas en su vientre no aparecerían con nadie más? ¿valdría la pena intentar arriesgar?

– Hey... – Fate la hizo volver a la realidad, pero antes de poder agregar algo, fue interrumpida por el tono de su celular, que anunciaba una llamada entrante.

Testarossa suspiró con cansancio permitiéndole ver a la pelirroja de quién se trataba.

" _Nakajima-san"_ se leía.

Nanoha, esta vez, no confundió los celos con problemas de indigestión, pero tampoco disimuló su alegría cuando la rubia se limitó a mirar la pantalla, neutral, sin aceptar aquella comunicación.

– me está acosando – admitió abriendo los ojos tanto que las cejas se curvearon en una expresión preocupada.

"_Ginga no es la única que lo hace, deberías saberlo, Fate-chan"_

– bueno… – Nanoha no vaciló – eres muy _acosable_ – precipitada y con la voz ronca, la de ojos azules se dejó llevar por la inminente valentía hallada en su interior, para mirar de arriba abajo a la atónita rubia.

Se miraron con intensidad, olvidándose por unos instantes de que ambas eran mujeres, de sus dudas, de Ginga y de Yuuno, de los complejos, del miedo, de todo… y se dedicaron a palpar el sentimiento, los sentimientos, que más tarde que nunca, salieron a flote.

Nanoha encontró otra razón para demostrar que Newton estaba equivocado con su ley de la gravedad y, al igual que Einstein, fue mediante la experimentación: sus rostros se detuvieron en medio de su avance, por alguna fuerza hermética, y en el último momento fue ella quien concreto el tan anhelado contacto de sus labios, que torpes e inexpertos, iniciaron una ronda de besos cortos y suspiros que no hacían más que generar un cambio radical en el ambiente y en sus posiciones. Fate seguía con las manos colgando en sus costados, pero sus labios comenzaron a hacer presión en los otros a tal punto de invertir los papeles, de manera que Nanoha le cedió el protagonismo de sus acciones y optó por enterrar sus dedos entre los dorados cabellos.

Minutos, que parecieron horas, fueron los causantes de la falta de aire y las chicas rompieron su unión con el glorioso sonido de su labios al separase.

Fate abrió la boca en busca de aire, y se encontró con otra sedienta de la suya que le arrebató el poco oxígeno que le quedaba.

– Oh… –dijeron luego de recuperar el aliento y la capacidad de hablar.

No lo habían planeado, por mucho que lo desearon indirectamente. Se dio, quizás, por obra del destino. Algo inevitable que el tiempo supo juntar.

A esas alturas, disculparse por lo que hicieron ya no tendría sentido, sus cuerpos se encargaron de hacer lo que tanto reprimían, explotando en un mar de emociones que no podían seguir negando frente a ellas, ni frente a nadie.

– Nan…

– Shhh… –la hizo guardar silencio, sellando sus labios con el dedo índice y, con el mismo, fue recorriendo el contorno de su cara, una caricia a la que Fate respondió con una sonrisa, en medio de su propia confusión, por lo rápido que ocurrían las cosas… tanto que no terminaba de asimilarlas – ya tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre esto –dijo Nanoha comprendiendo la actitud nuevamente sobrecogida de Fate.

La cobriza se subió encima de la rubia. Recostándola, para su mayor comodidad, sobre la toalla que cumplía el papel de cama. Comenzó entonces, un camino de besos entrecortados en el cuello pálido, que no tardó en en ser mordido y marcado como suyo. Fate intentó huir un par de veces, pero al final se limitó al sometimiento de Takamachi.

Y la dejó tener el control, unos cuantos minutos.

Porque Fate Testarossa Harlaown también podía tenerlo, si se lo proponía.

– Nanoha… – le sopló en la cara, justo sobre los labios entreabiertos de la nombrada luego de haberla girado y tomado posesión de ella. El pecho de la pelirroja subía y bajaba inquieto, necesitado – tú también eres acosable

Nanoha apretó los dos primeros dientes contra su labio inferior, al sentir la temperatura en aumento y el calor acumulándose en partes específicas del cuerpo, a las que quería que Fate llegara lo más antes posible.

Los cabos sueltos, como sus cabellos, y todas las pequeñas cosas que las trajeron al aquí y al ahora, encontrarían su lugar y su motivo.

* * *

– ¿amor?

– ¡hump!

– ¿pastelito?

– ¡hump!

– ¿preciosa?

– ¡hump!

– ¿cariño?

–…

– ¿Hayate?

– ¡hump!

Alicia volvió a arrodillarse en el suelo y mientras lo hacía, trataba de pensar en cómo conseguir algo mejor que un "¡hump!" de cierta castaña.

– ¿mapache?

– ¡hump!

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Cuánto llevaban así? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es que ya estaba al borde del colapso.

El hotel en el que iban a quedar durante el fin de semana, estaba reservado solo para los alumnos de tercero de preparatoria. Así que todos, incluyéndolas a ellas, aprovecharon tal privilegio para hacer una fiesta en el living y divertirse, incluso con complicidad de los profesores y tutores. Por lo que las luces, el volumen alto del sonido, además del calor por la concentración de gente, terminaron por sofocar a Alicia, que para colmo de males, tenía una relación que arreglar porque su querida novia había decidido no dirigirle la palabra, ni la mirada en toda la reverenda tarde.

– ¿sigue molesta? – quiso saber Tsukimura acercándose a la rubia.

Alicia asintió, regresando la vista a su novia, que no había cambiado de posición en, por lo menos, una hora.

Acostada y encorvada en uno de los pocos muebles del living, Hayate se mantenía en silencio con una expresión tan seria, que ni las dulces palabras de Alicia, lograban derrumbar. A juicio suyo, tenía excelentes razones para resentirse de la manera en que se estaba resintiendo.

– deberías ir a relajarte un poquito – recomendó Tsukimura – ella no se moverá de ahí en un buen rato– dijo haciendo referencia a Hayate, quien en silencio fingió no haber escuchado eso.

Testarossa, entre tanto, se puso de pie con ambas manos en la cintura y le dio la espalda a la chica que no daba el brazo a torcer para aceptar sus disculpas.

– tienes razón, no pienso seguir rogándole a alguien que me ignora injustamente –la indirecta la entendió más de una persona. Suzuka sonrió ante el espectáculo marital ante sus ojos.

– Suzuka-chan… ¿tú también escuchas un molesto ruido como de mosquito? Qué raro, se supone que el repelente que me eché tendría que alejarlos – Hayate no se iba a quedar callada.

Alicia, actuando por mera indignación a la ofensa recibida, tomó a Suzuka de la mano y procuró hablar casi gritando para que Yagami escuchara lo que diría.

– ven, Suzuka-chan …¡ vamos a divertirnos con los demás, ¡porque ambas estamos SOL-TE-RAS y no tenemos que rendirle cuentas a nadie!

Las dos se adentraron entre la gente, o mejor dicho, Alicia arrastró a su compañera hasta allí. En pocos segundos se acoplaron, sin problemas, y dejaron de ser ajenas a los saltos, como también, a los movimientos que la música que la música y el ambiente exigían, a la energía que desbordaba de la juventud y que los hacían impactar los uno contra los otros.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, la rubia no podía sacarse la inquietud de que estaba bailando y no solucionando su primera pelea con su novia. No estaba huyendo, solo se había cansado de ser _rechazada._ Tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo manejar su propia cólera.

No supo en qué momento sucedió, pero cuando Suzuka se apreció frente a ella con dos copas de licor barato (propio de las fiestas no premeditadas como esa) simplemente tuvo el impulso de arrebatárselo. Sin embargo, Tsukimura lo evitó, mediante un súbito movimiento, mientras le dedicaba una mirada pícara.

_¿a qué va eso? _Se cuestionó Alicia.

– te gustan mucho los mapaches, Testarossa-san – afirmó , haciéndole saber sus conclusiones, entregándole la copa a Alicia, quien bebió todo el contenido de un solo turno – ¿sabes? Hay te tenerle paciencia a los mapaches, son animales inofensivos pero pueden llegar a fastidiarse si _su dueño _hace cosas que no debería– continuó hablando en voz bajita. La rubia entendió a lo que se refería, tenía ese toque sutil de reproche por parte de la peli morada.

Los géneros de las canciones tuvieron un cambio radical, al cabo de unos minutos, y ahora la mayoría de grupos se dividían hasta formar parejas, que cambiaron asimismo, la manera de bailar y hacían de ella un baile más privado. Los profesores se mantenían alerta en las puertas de acceso, y en las ventanas también, con el propósito de restringir cualquier salida sospechosa de sus alumnos, pero estar lejos de la pista de baile, hacía que ignorasen que los adolescentes hormonales estaban infiltrados entre baile, gritos, y más gente.

Alicia aprovechó la altura ganada por los tacones para verificar, sin necesidad de elevarse mucho, si es que Hayate ya se había ido, pero al ver que no podía estar más equivocada respecto a ello, dudó en si regresar con ella u olvidarla por unos instantes y permitirse a sí misma salir de su mente.

_Let's go to the beach ,each__  
__Let's go get anyway__  
__They say, what they gonna say?__  
__Have a drink , click, found the bud light__  
__bad b-tches like me , is hard to come by__  
__The patron own , let's go get ii on__  
__The zone own , yes I'm in the zone__  
__Is it two , there? leave a good trip__  
__I'mma blow off my money and don't give too quick_

Una copa semejante a la que había bebido antes le fue entregada por Suzuka. A la rubia solo le bastó ver las uñas pintadas de negro alrededor del recipiente para saber que se trataba precisamente de ella. Tuvo intriga por conocer el porqué de Tsukimura para darle su copa tan repente.

– ¿pero qué…? – Alicia quedó con la garganta seca cuando al ampliar su campo visual vio una imagen que la dejó pasmada: una rubia de cabello corto tenía acorralada a la peli morada, mientras ambas se besaban con fervor. Esta última incluso temblaba derramando, por momentos, el líquido.

Alicia se apresuró a prestar la ayuda a su amiga, tomando la copa de una de sus manos y dejando, de esta manera, _libre_ a Suzuka… quién aprovechó esa libertad para amenizar el beso. Entre tanto ajetreo, Alicia tardó en reconocer a la misteriosa rubia.

– Bannings – concluyó, juzgando físicamente a la que jalaba de los cabellos a Tsukimura.

Sintiéndose fuera de lugar, se pasó una mano por su frente sudorosa y clavó la mirada en el suelo, terminado de bailar la canción, sola.

La rubia comprendió que su amiga no estaba exactamente "soltera y sin compromisos" como lo había creído. O Suzuka también ocultaba lo que tenía con Arisa, o Alicia había pasado mucho tiempo centrándose en su propia relación que nunca antes notó que las sonrisas y abrazos entre Bannings y Tsukimura significaban algo más.

Los ojos borgoña de Alicia estudiaron el lugar cuando sintió la mirada de alguien sobre la suya, fue así que descubrió a Kyouya Miyagusuku, quien, con sus ojos jalados y negros, recorría su figura aun estando a varios metros de distancia. Alicia no dejó de bailar y se dedicó a seguir con lo suyo, mientras veía a este joven llegar a su lado. Él, con una sonrisa pedante ensanchándole el rostro. Ella, tan sumida en sus pensamientos y con una súbita sensación de mareo por haber ingerido las bebidas sin detenerse a fijarse qué era, ni porqué tenía fortísimo olor a alcohol.

– te mueves bien, preciosa – habló el muchacho medio desnudándola con la mirada. Unos dedos largos se enrocaron sobre el bazo de Alicia, cual serpiente mortífera victimando a su presa. Invadiendo su espacio personal con una confianza que él se había otorgado a sí mismo. Testarossa recién cayó en la cuenta de que le había dejado acercarse mucho.

– Kyouya-kun, no… –trató de zafarse.

– Starships were menat to fly ,hands up and touch the sky… – cantó en su oído la conocida canción, con la voz gruesa y soplando el humo del cigarrillo que este fumaba entre los cabellos amarillentos, le sujetó también de la cintura con vehemencia para evitar que terminara de alejarlo de ella. El olor de las drogas invadió, asimismo, los orificios nasales de la rubia, quien no pudo reprimir la toz. No pensaba realmente en lo que hacía, ni en lo que el chico le hacía. Permitió que la manoseara un poco, con un único objetivo: darle a Hayate la verdadera razón para enfadarse.

Sí, Alicia le daría una muy buena razón.

Kyouya era uno de los tipos más populares de la preparatoria, por distintos factores : el acento extranjero, ser de último año, y miles de razones banales más. Tal vez por eso iba siempre rodeado de un séquito de_ amigos_ que junto a él, su líder, eran una especie de manada varonil que se encargaba de hacer disturbios e intimidar a aquellos que no consideraban a su altura. Sin embargo, a las hermanas Testarossa las tenían colocadas en un pedestal de admiración y siempre las invitaban a ser parte de su grupo popular o a salir con alguno de ellos. Ni Alicia, ni mucho menos Fate, habían caído ante los cortejos, por considerar a Kyuoya y a su grupo, un conjunto de animales hormonales. Y si así había sido durante años... ¿Qué era lo que se dejaba hacer Alicia justo ahora?

– me encantas, Fate – Alicia despertó de su trance ante la mención del nombre se su hermana. Bajó la cabeza para observar, con horror, cómo las manos del hombre que ni siquiera sabía su identidad, viajaban por toda la extensión de su abdomen hasta sus pechos. De inmediato, utilizó sus antebrazos, como palancas, para imponer distancia con mayor rudeza que antes. Pero el agarre de Kyouya no cedería a una de las Testarossa con tanta facilidad.

"mierda" pensó la rubia cuando se dio de lleno con las expresiones desaprobatorias de sus amigos, incluso con la de Yuuno, al verla con Miyagusuku.

Sintió que se caería cuando la gente, que perdía el control más de lo comúnmente tolerable, arremetió contra ella y, por ende, contra el cuerpo quebradizo del moreno. De los dos, él único que acabó en el piso fue precisamente este último. Lo siguiente que sintió, fueron unos nuevos brazos rodeándola desde atrás y una presencia conocida situándose sobre su espalda y cubriendo la desnudez propia del vestido escotado que llevaba puesto, el reconocimiento de ese alguien, provocó que Alicia desechara el interés por saber si Kyuoya seguiría tirado en el suelo, ,o si lo habían pisoteado. Su mente le indicó que la persona que estaba detrás de ella importaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, y le debía grandes explicaciones en estos momentos.

El simple tacto de unas manos pequeñas subiendo por sus caderas, le aseguró que se trataba de Hayate.

Alicia no entendía por qué Hayate estaba ahí, detrás de ella, apretando sus cuerpos, cuando bien podía mandarla al diablo, o estar en algún rincón y enfadada con ella por el resto de la semana.

– Hayat… – intentó formular una disculpa creíble y para ello, se giró en busca de los ojos de su aún pareja; pero, en cambio, se encontró con unos labios húmedos a medio camino, confundiéndola todavía más : se esperaba una bofetada, un comentario mordaz, tal vez un ojo morado…pero jamás esperó un beso.

Lo que demostraba, que de Hayate se podía esperar hasta lo más insólito. Y con ese pensamiento, devolvió el beso sin animarse a cerrar los ojos.

Todo era tan irreal. No podía ser cierto que Hayate haya superado su fobia al "¿qué dirán?" y la estuviera besando delante de personas que podían ver cómo casi se comían vivas.

– omitiré lo que acabo de ver, solo si me bailas mejor que a ese perdedor – había rabia en la voz de la castaña. Quién apretó la cintura de la rubia, estrellando su pelvis contra el trasero de esta, de modo que a Alicia no le quedó otra salida más que morderse la lengua, para no jadear por el exquisito contacto. Comenzó a bailar tal como se lo pidió Hayate, sin dejo de protesta. No había estado al tanto de cuales habían sido sus movimientos cuando bailó con Kyouya( ligeramente podía recordar lo toscos que eran) , pero esta vez sí que lo estaba. Sentir el pecho acogedor de Yagami chocando contra su espalda, le hizo atreverse a hacer del baile, el más sensual posible. Y pronto la cólera, los celos, el despecho, la angustia, todo lo malo fue modificado con un sentimiento de alegría. De adrenalina.

La mano de la pequeña recorrió su vientre plano y tanteó el ombligo. Alicia sintió los efectos de inmediato, y supo que necesitaba de Hayate, necesitaba tocarla de la misma manera. Y esa no era la mejor posición para lograrlo. Intentó girar en más de una ocasión, sin embargo, la castaña sonreía malévolamente negándose a permitírselo.

– no lo vuelvas a hacer…– el aliento de Hayate invadió el aire de Alicia, quien ya no sabía interpretar de lo que su novia estaba hablando.

– no lo vuelvas a hacer –repitió – por favor…– habló regularizando su voz hasta volverla natural – intentar castigarme usando a un gillipollas como Miyagusuku, no sabes cuánto odio ver que coqueteas con otros – sus labios fríos y temblorosos besaron la parte del cuello libre de cabello rubio. Alicia quiso decirle que solo lo hizo para desquitarse, aunque debía admitir que en el fondo, sí era un castigo.

– Hayate – Alicia por fin pudo girar entre los brazos, para encararla – lo sient…

– no lo sientas – cortó negando con la cabeza – ¿olvidemos lo malo, ok? Solo… prométeme que no volverás a bailar así de sexy con nadie que no sea yo… ni a lucir ese cuerpo – la miro de arriba a abajo y sus ojos aumentaron su picardía – ante otros ojos que no sean estos –juntó sus frentes, con suavidad, de tal forma que obligó a la mirada borgoña a perderse en el azul marino de sus ojos, que sabía que hipnotizaban.

Alicia asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, para dejarle en claro que cumpliría a cabalidad con ello. Hayate le besó el puente de la nariz y el resto de la cara.

– ¿por qué haces esto tan de repente?

– porque después de que ya todos vieron esto, dudo que no sepan a quién le perteneces

Alicia percibió el tono posesivo y no hizo más que sonreír conmovida, extasiada. Nunca había visto a Hayate actuar celosa con nadie, y normalmente la misma Alicia no hubiera permitido que alguien adule que le pertenece, pero que el que esta vez lo hiciera su novia, le pareció sencillamente adorable.

– ¿puedo interpretar esa sonrisa tuya como indicio de que estamos bien? – quiso saber la castaña.

– puedes, claro que sí – Alicia se inclinó para besar a su chica y devolverle parte de la pasión que había recibido. Cuando se separó de los labios de Hayate, porque esta irrumpió el beso abruptamente, y miró en la dirección que los ojos azules miraban, cayó en la cuenta de que se habían convertido en el centro de atención: los presentes las miraban curiosos, sorprendidos, y nuevamente curiosos. Inclusive los profesores se inmiscuyeron en la masa para dar con la causa del alboroto, pero la cantidad de alumnos les privaron de ver tan romántico momento.

– y la mejor parte es que… – Hayate sonrió con la sonrisa felina que la caracterizaba y sacando a su novia del tumulto – con el dinero que no tuve que devolver, podemos costearnos un lugar decente para las dos esta noche, ya sabes… debemos sellar nuestra reconciliación de una excelente manera ¿verdad?

Alicia terminó sonrojada y llevada por su acompañante hacia la puerta trasera del lugar, aprovechando el hecho de que la gente reinició su baile y eso hizo que los profesores no notaran su victoriosa salida.

La noche, para ellas, apenas comenzaba.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que el astro solar se abriera paso entre las nubes, dos jovencitas se encontraban sentadas al pie de un hotel, mientras buscaban medios para ingresar a este, sin levantar sospecha.

– Nanoha, si alguien nos ve… nos vamos a meter en problemas – advirtió Fate, a raíz de la propuesta de su flamante y reciente novia. Nanoha Takamachi.

Ellas estaban devuelta en el hospedaje, luego de pasar toda la noche desconectadas del mundo y de la civilización, sintiéndose de infinitas maneras, aclarando sus sentimientos y lo que serían después de haberse besado (y haber hecho algo más íntimos, también) , puesto que no hubo confesión previa a los sucesos.

Habían tenido la esperanza de encontrar la puerta trasera abierta, porque de todas maneras pasarían a la idea de entrar por la principal, por el riesgo que representaba que las descubrieran. Pero al no conseguirlo, solo les quedaba saltar la mediana cerca y aterrizar en el jardín posterior del susodicho hotel. Tampoco era la mejor de las ideas, pero existían altas probabilidades que de así se libraran de una segura reprimenda.

Para Fate, que había aceptado a regañadientes el que Nanoha saltara y le abriera la puerta desde el interior, el tamaño del muro no lo hacía menos peligroso para la salud de su pelirroja. Y lo último que quería era verla inhabilitada de un brazo o pierna. Mientras tanto, Nanoha, aunque consideraba un tanto exagerada la preocupación de su novia, no podía negar lo agradable que era saber lo importante que significa su persona para Fate.

– avísame cuando tengas una idea mejor – ofreció la cobriza.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba la nueva pareja, había otra que hacía su salida de un edificio con fachada de restaurante, pero que realmente albergada parejas que necesitaban un merecido tiempo a solas. Esta pareja conformada por una rubia y una castaña retornaba también al mismo hotel donde se suponía que debieron pasar la noche.

Si bien es cierto el humor de ambas estaba, por decirlo menos, flotando a la par con las nubes; Alicia tenía una severa preocupación de por medio: no lograba hacerse a la idea de que Hayate conociera la locación exacta de no solo uno, sino varios lugares _nocturnos_, como la palma de su propia mano. Y, aún peor, que conociera a la recepcionista de hotel donde al final pasaron la noche. Alicia se obligó a reprimir los celos y dejar pasar aquella situación, considerando absurdo el desconfiar de su pareja a menos de algunas horas desde la reconciliación. Prefirió entonces, tomárselo como simples coincidencias de la vida, pues sabía del pasado inquieto que tuvo Hayate, aún cuando ni la mayoría de edad cumplía. Sabía de las andanzas de la castaña -narradas por su propia boca- , sabía de de cuántas veces había jugado con los sentimientos de las personas, sabía que antes solo buscaba estar con alguien por placer, y por supuesto…también sabía lo peligroso que era involucrarse en una relación con ella. Pero lo hizo. Y poco pareció la validez de esos argumentos para influir en su decisión de querer y ser querida por su alocada amiga.

– su nombre es Kaori y tiene veinte años – dijo Hayate, dejando en la estupefacción a su novia.

Ambas habían estando pensando en lo mismo.

– ¿de quién estamos hablando? – Alicia dijo aquello con la mera intención de fingir desentendimiento y porque, por algún motivo, ya no estaba tan segura (¿alguna vez lo estuvo?) de querer escuchar la historia de cómo Hayate conoció a _esa_ chica.

– estamos hablando de la recepcionista del hotel, a la que casi asesinas con la mirada, desde luego – la castaña rio bajito al recordar la mirada sobreprotectora de Alicia. La rubia chasqueó los dientes.

– Oh

Hayate detuvo sus pasos de golpe. En busca de recuperar la atención de Alicia. Y la recuperó.

– solíamos salir juntas en la última vez que vine de vacaciones a la casa de playa de Signum – Alicia se tensó.

– oh, no sabía que… – se trabó con las palabras – ustedes estuvieron juntas…

– ¡NO! Es decir, si… arhg… o sea sí salíamos, p-pero no es el "salir" del "salir" que estas pensando, no es el "salir" como tú y yo ahora, no… es el "salir" de camaradas. Ya sabes, para ir de cacería a las discotecas… ¿entiendes?

La expresión de Alicia no se relajó y, por el contrario, la explicación que les estaba dando Hyate, solo empeoraba el malentendido.

– entiendo que te hiciste amiga de una recepcionista de hotel, para tener un lugar donde hacer quién sabe qué con tus víctimas y no pagar nada

– ¿cómo crees, Ali? – Alicia la miró con cara de pocos amigos– bueno, tal vez me aproveché de su amistad un poquito, solo un poquito – _además esta vez sí pagué_ – pero en mi defensa, te juro que todo eso pasó antes de que comenzaras a gustarme, sabes bien que he cambiado – _que tú me hiciste cambiar_ – y que jamás volvería a tener esa vida loca llena de sexo y descontrol, porque tengo algo mil veces mejor justo delante de mí.

Alicia permaneció en silencio, estudiando la veracidad de esas palabras.

– ¿Alicia?

– ¿sí?

– este debería ser el momento en el que te lanzas a mis brazos y me dices algo como: "tú también eres lo mejor de mi vida, cariño" – imitó su voz, pero sin ánimos de ironizar.

Alicia cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir en menos de medio segundo, porque había encontrado en su interior la razón, la razón que la motivaba a soportar la cargosería de Hayate, sus riñas, sus niñerías… su pasado, la razón por la cual se sentía segura de que Hayate Yagami no sería el peor error de su vida, y que para ella, no sería solo una conquista.

_Amor._

–te amo – los labios apenas se movieron al decirlo.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía.

– Al…

– te amo y ya no me importa lo que hayas hecho antes… sé que no soy perfecta, pero puedo ser el presente y el futuro que necesitas – Alicia le hablaba con el corazón. Sin poder ella misma, creer lo que estaba diciendo.– ¡yo también te amo! – y la que terminó lanzándose a los brazos de la otra, fue Hayate - ¡te adoro, Alicia!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de aquel momento, retomaron su regreso al hotel… aunque antes de llegar a este, divisaron dos siluetas conocidas.

Esta vez, la sonrisa gatuna, estuvo presente tanto en Hayate, como en Alicia.

A medida que iban avanzando y, por tanto, acercándose al par de chicas, Hayate dio gracias a la burbuja de amor que envolvía a Fate y a Nanoha y que -al mismo tiempo- les impedía estar atentas a lo acontecía fuera de esta. Aprovecharon para situarse a un lado en el cual ni la pelirroja ni la rubia pudieran verlas.

Fate estaba con las manos y las rodillas en el suelo; la pelirroja, con los pies sobre la espalda de la ojirubí menor, provocando un notable gesto de dolor en el rostro de esta última. No era difícil de imaginar que lo que hacía Fate era facilitarle a Nanoha el saltar el cerco, utilizando su propio cuerpo, pero eso de nada serviría para la mente distorsionada y ansiosa de divertirse a costa de sus amigas, que tenía Hayate. Quien perdería oportunidad de hacer de las suyas con complicidad de Alicia.

– Nnoha-chan, no sé qué clase de pose sexual del kamasutra lésbico sea esta, pero te aseguro que Fate no parece estar tan a gusto – habló Hayate, y esperó. Esperó a que los obvios resultados se dieran: Nanoha pegando un grito al cielo, cayendo de trasero sobre la columna vertebral de Fate, que a su vez terminó con la cara semienterrada en la arena.

Hayate estalló en risas por haber logrado su cometido.

– Hayate-chan, casi me matas del susto – acusó, con la cara roja de la vergüenza, porque la palabra "kamasutra" y "Fate" en una misma oración provocaba que sus hormonas colapsaran.

– pues parece que no eres la única que se muere por aquí – Alicia señaló a cierta rubia( tan parecía a su propia persona) que se retorcía de dolor. ¿La razón? Los cuartos traseros de Nanoha-y toda ella en general- estaban aplastando a su hermanita, quien abría la boca en busca de oxígeno, cual pes en busca de agua cuando es expuesto a tierra firme.

– ¡Oh no! Fate-chan ¿te encuentras bien? – Nanoha saltó de la espalda de su novia, estaba demasiado nerviosa tratando de ayudarla, tanto que no cooperaba mucho en ponerla de pie, sino que lo hacía más complicado de lo que debería ser. Fate, desde luego, trató de no rechazar su ayuda y se dejó levantar por Nanoha, eso sí, luego de un largo rato.

– yo…–aspiró todo el aire que estuvo a su alcance – ya estoy mejor.

– lo siento mucho, de verdad no me había dado cuenta que, es decir… yo…

– Nanoha. No es la gran cosa, ya estoy bien ¿vale? –Fate colocó una mano entre los cabellos cobrizos y los desordenó con ternura. Nanoha se sonrojó furiosamente.

– vaya,vaya… ¿será que no perdidos de algo ayer? – sospechó Alicia, aunque ya se lo esperaba.

– para nada –desmintió la otra rubia de inmediato.

– ¿entonces qué las tiene tan melositas? – fastidió nuevamente Alicia.

– Nahoha-cha, tú si nos dirás ¿verdad?

– ¿decirles qué? – Nanoha también se hizo la desentendida.

Hayate sonrió abiertamente. Ella no se daría por vencida.

– ¿estás saliendo con Fate?

– no – respondió la pelirroja, pero sin mirar a ninguna de las tres que la rodeaban.

– ¿segura?

– si

– ¿le quieres?

– si

– ¿no?

– ¡Sí!

– ¿están saliendo, entonces? – Hayate cargoseó, sabiendo que estaba a punto de confundir a Nanoha.

– no

– ¿no?

– ¡Sí!

_3,2,1…_

– ¡NANOHA! – Fate se alarmó cuando notó que la cobriza caería en un cruel juego de palabras impuesto por la intrépida castaña – se suponía que ellas no deberían...

– lo siento, Fate-chan

– ¡ah! Olvídalo, de todos modos nos acosarían hasta averiguarlo

Los ojos de Hayate de volvieron acuosos ante la emoción que embriagaba su alma en ese _glorioso_ momento. Por fin las personas que más quería que estuviesen jutas, lo estaban. Y tal vez ella había jugado un importante papel para que las cosas de dieran así. Estaba tan feliz. Al igual que Alicia. Que ambas atacaron con preguntas rápidas y asfixiantes a la reciente pareja, la cual optó por hacerse la de los oídos sordos y huir para no responder a las curiosidades de estas. Y la única manera de huir que hallaron, fue saltando la cerca, sin importarles nada más.

Dejando a Hayate y a Alicia solas.

– ¿crees que se hayan lastimado?

– no lo sé y … en todo caso, pudieron haberme pedido la llave – Hayate extendió un pequeño llavero donde colgaba una llave dorada que cabía perfectamente en la cerradura de la puerta por la que habían escapado la noche anterior. Alicia se quedó boquiabierta.

– ¿y bien? –se colgó del brazo de la castaña.

– ¿y bien, qué?

– ¿no me dirás cómo le haces para conseguir las llaves de todos los lugares?

– te lo diré con una condición

Yagami se acercó tanto a Testarossa que hizo que sus cuerpo rozaran, mientras le decía algo en el oído a la atolondrada rubia.

¡PLAF!

La mejilla de Hayate recibió una bofetada que seguro dejaría marca.

– ¡idiota pervertida!

* * *

**¡THE END!**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**WOW, NUNCA CREÍ QUE MI SEGUNDO ONESHOT SERÍA TAN LARGO, PERO IGUAL ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DEL AGRADO DE USTEDES, GENTE HERMOSA Y AMANTE DEL NANOFATE Y BUENO, DEL ALICIAXAHAYATE TAMBIÉN :3**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW LUEGO DE LEER, O YUUNO APARECERÁ DESNUDO EN SUS SUEÑO MUAJHAHAHAH xd**

**EN FIN, GRACIAS POR LEERME SEE YOU LATER!**


End file.
